1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more display devices that allow a user to quickly grasp more information with less operations even in a limited display area.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which abbreviated texts are displayed in a list form on an LCD display unit, and then by selecting one of the abbreviated texts through an operating unit, a complete text corresponding to the abbreviated text as selected is displayed (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-126503, hereinafter which is simply referred to as '503 Publication). It is noted that, according to '503 Publication, when the complete text can not be displayed within a screen area of the LCD display unit, the complete text is displayed in a scrolled manner.